A Good Way to Die
by SweetFirefly
Summary: /CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan/ A good way to die is to die with the person you love the most. /X-universe, SuohXNokoru, character death/


**Fandom****: **CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan**  
>Title: <strong>A Good Way to Die  
><strong>Author: <strong>SweetFirefly  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13/T  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst/Romance.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>**: **Suoh Takamura X Nokoru Imonoyama.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Up to Volume 10 of X.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A good way to die is to die with the person you love the most.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan, nor do I own X. If I owned X, Kamui wouldn't be such a boring character. If I owned CLAMP School Detectives, there would be a lot more of Nokoru X Suoh!  
><strong>Warning: <strong>YAOI, meaning two men that cling to one another as the world ends, and CHARACTER DEATH.

**A/N:** I'm not sure whether to place this fic in the CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan category or in the X category. I decided to put it here because the X characters are only briefly mentioned. As to why I've wrote this, there is no way you can not imagine how would be the apocalypse in the X universe, and since the Detectives are special guests in X, I thought I'd like to see how Nokoru and Suoh would face it.

Hope you all like it! Any typos/grammar mistakes, please, warn me so I can fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>A Good Way to Die<strong>

'I guess this is it', Nokoru said, calmly, when the sky turned red.

Suoh's arms embraced him, drawing him close. Nokoru hid his head in Suoh's shirt for a moment, inhaling his scent.

'You are going to die, and I can't do anything about it. It's unsettling.' Suoh laughed bitterly, burying his nose on the Rijichou's blond hair.

'Same here', Nokoru said tenderly, hugging Suoh tighter.

He raised his eyes to meet Suoh's golden ones.

'After all I did to stop it—'

'Shhh', Suoh said, gently. 'It's not your fault. You did everything you could. Maybe, this was really supposed to happen…', Suoh mused.

'Maybe.'

They stood there, looking to the campus from the window of the Elementary Division Student Council Room. The earth was cracking, now, and the clouds were coming closer, spinning like a blood-streamed tornado. Some of the weaker structures of the School – the fountain, some of the stores, the trees – were already swirling in the air.

'Sorata-san was lucky, and so was Kamui', Nokoru said, loudly, so that Suoh could hear him over the sound of the wind and the destruction. 'They didn't have to see the world ending, and they died for the people they loved the most! It's a good way to die!'

'Ours is a good way to die, too', Suoh said, his voice softer. 'Here, in this room on which we've lived so many good moments, watching over this school we loved so much.'

'What? I can't hear you!'

'I said that ours is a good way to die too!'

'Maybe!', Nokoru said, when the very ground below their feet started to shake. 'I can think of an even better way to die!'

'What way?', Suoh asked.

The building of the Elementary Student Council was shaking as if made of cardboard. The roof was blasted off; Suoh dragged Nokoru to the nearest window support and they held on to it, trying not to give in to the wind's force, like everything else in the room was. Biting his lip, Nokoru saw his old desk – that one on which he had spent so much time doing paperwork he didn't want to –, being dragged to the air.

They should have enjoyed their lives more…

'What way?', Suoh asked again.

'An even better way to die is to die with my lips on yours!'

Suoh looked at Nokoru, whose smile was so radiant that he looked almost sacred.

'That way', he explained, and, even though he was shouting to be heard, Suoh felt like he was whispering in his ear, 'that way we won't see anything being destroyed, and the only thing that I'll feel is how much I love you, and how much you love me!'

'And we won't have to think that we're going to die', Suoh reasoned, as the pictures on the walls were, too, dragged away by the wind's force. 'Sounds fine to me.'

When the first explosions were heard, Nokoru, struggling, got closer to Suoh. When the blasts destroyed the nearby buildings, the other Council's buildings and the Clock Tower, Suoh managed to put an arm around Nokoru.

For a brief, almost inexistent moment, they just looked at each other, drowning in how much they loved that person in front of them.

Suoh lowered his head, and Nokoru raised his.

When, two floors below, the Chemistry lab of the High School Division exploded because of the force of the wind, disintegrating the entire building in a blast of fire, their lips touched and they felt nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>My own personal soundtrack: <strong>New Divide, by Linkin Park.

**Thanks to: **Excalibur Fansub and the guys who scanlated X!

**Glossary:**

**-san**: A suffix that can be translated as a sign of respect or formality towards the person it is affixed to. It is often translated as "Mister".


End file.
